Talk:Chasing Zenmai
Dang, they really made this quest harder. And now you've got to do work in Elona first, too! >< I miss the times when this could be done almost-solo with a good trapper or two... Entropy 20:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) Chasing Amy Reference?--Nog64 22:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Besides the name (which is rather ambiguous) there appears to be no connection at all between this quest and that movie. Was there something I missed? --DaveK 09:20, 17 Frebruary 2007 (GMT) ::I don't know who does those stupid trivia enters(if its one or a bunch of people). Most of them are just entered if they have a the same word. ~ Zero rogue x 22:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :::Right. The fact that they sound almost exactly the same, and that the game is peppered with references like this don't seem to matter at all. Going Home It seems that with this quest active the NPC for the quest Going Home does not appear. Confirm anyone? --Gimmethegepgun 23:54, 19 February 2007 (CST) That's a confirm on my part. Even though I've completed Chasing Zenmai and I've gotten the Zenmai as a hero, I can't seem to find Bryan again. Swordfish56 06:49, 21 February 2007 (CST) Not for me. When I had the Zhasing Zemai quest, Bryan was not there, but when I completed it, he appeared again. Mithran 08:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) He was there when I did this quest. He immediately got killed by the Am Fah who spawned right next to him, though, which is probably why some players never notice he was there. I don't know if he would have had the Going Home quest (I haven't done this with a character who hadn't already done that one). Copperthorn 18:59, 13 April 2007 (CDT) He does have the quest, if you can get to him before they kill him (he's level 8, unlikely) -- [[User:Jasminethetender|'Jasmine']] '' 20:04, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yup, happend to me too. He's there is you have the Chasing Zenmai, but he attacks the spawning Am Fah, and dies quickly. Mithran 07:12, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Bugs? Okay, I started the quest and got Zenmai to the Undercity... I think I entered too soon, but it said that I'd escorted her there. Then the quest just kind of locked up. I was stuck at the point where I'd escorted her to the Undercity but it wouldn't proceed. (no quest markers in the Undercity... but the quest marker told me to go there, if I left) I'm going to try it again. - Solis 15:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) I have it one worse, My monk doesn't even have the quest appear! Hes passed through nightfall and before and after I couldn't see the quest. I already sent a support e-mail but they gave me the same "thanks for the bug" response. ~ Zero rogue x 22:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :Found whats wrong for me. SOMEONE DIDNT CHANGE THE INFO WHEN THE QUEST SKIPPED TO DINJA! I must say that sames all us wikiers. (includeing myself for not even picking it up.) ~ Zero rogue x 06:26, 4 April 2007 (CDT) I cant get the quest either. --DTKblaster 14:43, 17 March 2007 (CDT) The latest update apparently has some kind of fix for this quest. But I have no idea what they chanegd since it's vague. I added the research tag since someone needs to check the current status of the bugs. I went to the undercity and found the npcs, I think I killed the elementalist boss before he could turn the others into afflicted, because nothing happened after that. We just stood around... awesome... -- [[User:Jasminethetender|'Jasmine']] '' 20:06, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :That can happen, but there is a workaround; if the enemies aren't spawning, run around randomly all over the area in front and to the sides of the hostages, where the enemies would appear, trying to step on hidden triggers. When I do this, I usually get two or three Am Fah, one after another, then the demons & afflicted show up. It actually makes it easier since you don't have to fight them all at once. Issa Dabir 20:35, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::This just happened to me too. 71.146.90.229 07:30, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :This should be listed as a bug, workaround or no; at any rate, rezoning into Bukdek Byway resets the boss fight, so that Lale will be there again. Honestly, this fight's simply not that hard, even with the torment creatures; a no-hero, all-hench party, flagged into Lale's aggro range, will obliterate Lale before he can summon the torment demons, and can easily manhandle Lale, three Afflicted, and a couple of demons. The hardest part of this quest is running all the way there.--CerahWhisper Stuck on this one :S The gate to the Undercity in Bukdek Byway is locked, my Ele's done all Primary quests up to House zu Heltzer (made it as far as Lutgardis). Any idea of any pre-requisite quests/missions or other Factions missions that stop completion of this quest? My ele can enter the Undercity via the Bazaar, but that's no help as she has to enter from Bukdek with Zenmai. ~Twisties34 Step 2 This still right because I have to go to Lions arch to do some of it 82.17.118.150 08:29, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Getting to Cantha Maybe we should include the quest Plague in Cantha in the quest entry? At least as a way for people to get to Kaineng Center? Frostybroc 01:42, 10 August 2008 (UTC)